


You gotta die sometime

by CastielsLightBlindsMe



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, HIV/AIDS, Multi, Poetry, Post Whizzers death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLightBlindsMe/pseuds/CastielsLightBlindsMe
Summary: Trina and Jason had been patient with Marvin, but Jason needed a father, and Trina needed a husband.pAll Marvin needed was Whizzer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fanfics but there were literally two fics in this tag so I want that to be my claim to fame. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: whizzersass

It had been almost six months. Six miserable months alone...

Trina and Jason... They'd been patient with him. Trina had cooked for him, Jason would invite him to play chess. Everything he had tried to fake all those years ago was becoming a reality. But it wasn't perfect. Not without Whizzer...

After three months Trina had grown impatient, telling Marvin to get out of the house for something  _other_ than visiting Whizzer's grave. She had invited him to shop with her. To go to the market. Hell, she'd even tried to get him to go to a restaurant with her and Mendel.  He hadn't. He had just stayed on the side of the bed that no longer smelled like Whizzer.

It was the fifth month when she left. She'd packed up all of her and Jason's things and had walked right out of his life. 

He hasn't seen his ex-wife or son since.

Cordelia had come round from then on. Every morning she'd visit with three meals, always something new. She claimed he was her best tester. It was one of the few things that got him to smile.

Cordelia never got impatient with Marvin. 

Dr. Charlotte visited on the weekends. She'd tell him of miracles in the hospital, how she had saved the life of a six year old boy who was choking, or told a cancer patient that he was in remission. Charlotte thought it helped, but it made Marvin feel worse.

How come everyone else got to live except Whizzer?

Mendal wasn't much help either. As a psychiatrist, one would hope Mendel would know how to help Marvin. He didn't. He asked Marvin to make lists. The first list bared the title: Thing I love about Whizzer Brown. Needless to say that that didn't help.

The other lists gave him something to think about, but at the end of the day, they never brought Whizzer back.

It was Jason who helped the most. Cordelia had told Marvin how the boy read Whizzer his poems every Sunday. How he came back brighter and ready to start a new week.

And that lead him to where he was: sobbing over a letter that he had been writing for the past three hours.

In it he wrote about how he longed to feel the thrill of first love again. How he wished that he had caught less with Whizzer, and instead held him and told him he loved him. How he wished he could have had the ability to propose to Whizzer, to make him his husband. He knew, even if that had been possible, he wouldn't have at the time. He couldn't even say why, he just wouldn't have.

Nothing that he could write would make it to Whizzer. Nothing that he could say would be read by the man he loved.

How he longed to hear Whizzer's snide remarks; to laugh over his obnoxious style; to hold him close and peck his lips before pushing him away.

How he longed for the love of his life.

For the first time since Whizzer's funeral he sobbed. He always withheld tears, thinking that they made him less of a man. But he sobbed, and he felt better for it.

When he was done, he dried his tears. He put the letter in an envelope and got dressed. Not in to Whizzer's clothes, but this time his own blazer and shirt. He made himself look presentable, and left the house, ready to try his best to be himself again. 

For Whizzer.


End file.
